Lasse Karppinen/Traits
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Physical Appearence , sortly after its opening. He can often be found there behind the counter, with a habit of serving drinks even when he's not supposed to be working.]] Lasse is a tall, handsome wizard with fairly well-groomed dirty blond hair, which he takes great care and pride in. Due to his pastime and later career in , Lasse is athletic in build, as he frequently practices and plays the sport along with other forms of exercise. One of Lasse's most striking (and commented on) features are his eyes. Lasse has hetrochromia, with one of his eyes being blue, and the other brown. In fact that is what spawned his and Muggle-Born Network code-name, Bowie. The musician has anisocoria, which left one pupil permentently dialated, giving him the appearence of two different coloured eyes. Lasse, on the other hand, has complete heterochromia, with one eye blue and one eye brown. It's a rare trait of the Vanhanen Family, his mother's family. While living with Bethan Venning, George and Fred Weasley he and Beth persuaded Fred into eating a product which would turn his hair "grape", under the joke that they would fit in with the brand's colours if Lasse did it too, only with the "lavendergrass" shade. Since Fred was persuaded to agree, this led to Lasse having Lavender hair for a week, but Fred having bright purple hair. Las considered this a win, especially since he didn't mind having purple hair all that much, if at all. For a long time, for the most part, he avoided wearing any shirts with short sleeves or which showed his arms clearly, this is to hide a myriad of tearing, burning, freezing and slicing scars littering his arms and chest from the years of abuse and essentially torture he faced at the hands of his father, Kalle Karppinen. In later life, he managed to build up the confidence to wear short sleeves, and to allow people to see the scars, but it was a struggle for a long time. Though some of the scars faded slightly, others look pretty nasty even now, and it's something that he'll always be self-conscious about. Personality , crossing his arms during a discussion.]]In terms of personality, Lasse is genuinely usually patient, kind, and honest. In Woðanaz Hus honesty is a huge deal, if he picked up any of his ideals from his housemates, it was only the aversion to lying and "oath-breaking". Lasse is also extremely reliable as a result, as when he says he will do something he feels obligated to do anything in his power to do it, within reason. In return, Lasse takes promises made to him fairly seriously too. Lies for the sake of a joke are one thing to Lasse, lies about something real, however, he hates and will take extremely seriously. Lasse tries to be polite, when possible, even when perhaps he shouldn't be. He also goes out of his way to be friendly and helpful to people, especially when he can tell they really need it. However, his honesty often causes him strife in this department, as he'll be honest when he thinks someone is doing wrong or doing a disservice to themselves, even though it might annoy or hurt their feelings, as long as he thinks it's important that they know whatever it is he says. Lasse has a rebellious and defiant streak to him, despite the actions and dire treatment he faced from his father he still insisted on openly opposing anti-muggle-born rules and ideals at Durmstrang. Ironically, his father's reactions were in no small part responsible for this. He only briefly attempted to hide his pro muggle beliefs when he thought he might die as a result if it, and even so it didn't last long as he couldn't handle acting this way for very long at all. While he takes his anti-discrimination mentality seriously on its own, believing wholeheartedly in what he was protesting for, he also used his father's anger about it as a way to deflect attention from his siblings' actions, so that his father would focus on him. Showing a protective urge to shield the people he loves from harm, sometimes even literally. Las is an active person, he seems to find it hard to just do nothing ''or be completely still, this is perfectly exemplified by the fact that Lasse, while having enchanted objects that clean up the bar for him, he does it himself anyway. He absent-mindedly taps his hands to music. He feels the need to be constantly in motion more or less, even if he's not aware of it. In a similar vein, he's very expressive; especially animated and giddy when happy, very withdrawn and anxious body language when upset, things like that. When happy he can be impulsive and particularly confident in terms of being affectionate to friends and loved ones, an example bieing his tendency to "twirl" his teammate and close friend Kaarina when they've won a match. Lasse is extremely brave, which is not to say he's without any fear at all. While he can be completely terrified in a certain situation, he will still keep his head head and try and defend the people he cares about from harm. A possible exception to this is when a situation or action sends him into a panic attack, this only tends to happen in a location or situation where he's been led to generally feel safe from attack or physical harm but for some reason (real or imagined) feels as if he has been. As a result, this was really only a problem that arose after his escape from his father. In this instance he will find it hard to breathe normally and will react with complete and unmitigated fear. Skills and Abilities Lasse was an average achiever in most subjects during his school years, with the exception being in Duelling classes. While he has skills in most spellwork-related areas as a necessity to being good at duelling, these skills often focus around the spell's use duelling. He has some skill in potions, which he uses well to create his magical drink concoctions. However, he's by no means ''useless at anything but duelling. Lasse is also a fantastic flier, as he is a professional quidditch player, he is known for speed. *' : '''While to many it seems very incongruent with his personality, Lasse is an incredibly talented duellist. During his time at Durmstrang he achieved an O* ("Otrolig", which is Swedish for "Incredible") grade "F.U.T.T." (the Durmstrang "N.E.W.T." equivalent) in the subject, which was the highest possible grade. This came as no suprise, as he didn't just keep pace for the prescribed time in the examination duel, he ''defeated ''the examiner before the time was up, in four minutes. His skill wasn't just academic however, he proved that his duelling was also effective in real-world practice, as shown by his time with the Muggle-Born Network, and his actions during the Battle of Hogwarts. He has been shown able to fight against pretty impressive odds against some pretty impressive opponents (including his own brother Armas). He's seen to cast a veriety of spells in alarmingly quick succession, one after the other, creating (''usually ''planned) combinations of said spells' effects on his target. *' :' Lasse is shown to not need to say a lot of the spells he uses aloud, in fact often the speed at which he uses the spells in a duelling context usually means that he doesn't have the time to. He only tends to say more complex or less familiar spells aloud. He's been seen to non-verbally perform stunning, blocking and full-body binds with a fair amount of ease. He uses non-verbal magic casually in every day, mixing drinks by just moving his wand in a circular pattern, for instance. *'Flying:' Lasse is a fair flier, serving as the for the Woðanaz Quidditch Team and then later the Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi and Finnish National Team. He's known for his speed, and his ability to perform bizarre tricks which require an immense amount of ability to control the broom. This also means that he can manoeuvre well. The combination of these qualities are what makes him a good seeker. *'Potions:' Lasse was always fair at potions, which would serve him well in later life, in the pursuit of inventing and mixing alcoholic beverages some of which have magical qualities (making them technically potions). He was never as good at it as he was with duelling, but he achieved an O (Otrolig) "F.U.T.T.", nonetheless, and went on to use these skills a lot in later life. *'Spell creation: A talent Lasse doesn't like to think about who he inherited it from for obvious reasons. Like his father, Lasse is moderately skilled in the art of spell creation, as is shown by the myriad of uniquely enchanted and enhanced drinks he sells at his pub. Kalle Karppinen used his skills for the powers of good differently, obviously, and was incredibly disappointed and angry with his son. *'Mixing Drinks: '''Lasse is skilled at mixing fancy and complicated drinks, having developed an interest in them in his mid-teens. This skill and interest would lead to him deciding to open his pub, the Nervous Nymph in Diagon Alley, London. While this skill wasn't all he needed, his ability to create and mix fanciful and magical drinks is a large draw for his establishment. *'Inventing Drinks: *'Charms:' *'Languages:' Lasse is fairly good at languages. Though he speaks both and with a fairly obvious accent, he speaks them clearly and fluently. He also managed to get a grasp of the basics of some of the Beauxbatons students' languages. Weaknesses Grades G.E.T.s *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' F.U.T.T.s *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' *' :' Likes Category:Trait Pages Category:Harry Potter Trait Page Category:Grace01121922